


Uncrossed Wires

by kay_emm_gee



Series: the kids aren't alright (The 100 tumblr prompts) [37]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 22:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4722797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Five-sentence story following ""Monty had no idea where he had gone wrong, but he did know that this outcome was definitely not what he had expected."</p>
<p>Summary: Monty electrocutes himself, then gets a shock of a different kind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncrossed Wires

Monty had no idea where he went wrong, but he did know that this outcome was definitely not what he had expected. How was he supposed to know that disconnecting the red wire would’ve resulted in sending a charge through him instead of resetting the motor?

( _Wick probably would’ve known, but he’s going to ignore that fact, especially since the guy is laughing pretty hard at him right now._ ) 

“Shut up,” Monty growled, proceeding carefully towards the door, not wanting to release the charge–which had his hair standing on end and suspended every which way–near the power box.

Before he could reach the rubber-bottomed rug, though, he nearly collided with Miller, who had burst into the salvaged Ark engineering center, breathless.

“Raven wants you,  _now_ ,” Miller gestured frantically at Wick. Monty saw him glance his way, his eyes widenening as he looked again. 

“Don’t you like Green’s new look?” Wick commented gleefully as he passed out the door, slapping Miller on the shoulder.

Monty scowled at the still-laughing, retreating Wick, and Miller just continued to stare at Monty.

“What!” Monty exclaimed when Miller didn’t look away, feeling an unwanted flush crawl up his cheeks. 

Then Miller cracked a soft smile, drew closer, and took Monty’s hand in his. With a spark and a brief flash of pain, the charge dissolved. 

“That’s a new one for you,” Miller said, interlocking his fingers with Monty’s and leaning in to whisper in his ear. “But you should know by now that I like all of your looks.” 

Monty blushed harder, turning as red as the wire he had tried to redirect. 


End file.
